


Delicate

by treaddelicately



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Miscommunication, Morning After, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Darcy and Carol have been roommates for a while, but, well, things happen. Tequila things. Things they should really talk about, but maybe Darcy can get breakfast made first?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> This is a gift for the always lovely Wheresarizona, 1) because she is a fantastic human being and deserves all the good things, and 2) because she created some FANTASTIC Taserhawk manips for the blog that I co-mod. I told her I'd write her some Carol/Darcy fic, and it's been a long time coming, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta work courtesy of BoudicaMuse, who co-mods the Taserhawk blog with me and also wants nothing but good things for the sweet Arizona.

Tap, tap, tap, _crack_.

Darcy swore when the egg hit the counter with more force than she’d been trying to put behind it. The shell spiderwebbed and gave way under her thumb, sending yet another mess to the tile floor for her to clean up. Third one, too. If she kept this up, there wasn’t going to be any breakfast.

Maybe if she could get her hands to stop shaking. It was stupid, honestly. Absolutely no reason for her to be nervous. She always made breakfast on Sundays, even if it was just scrambled eggs and toast with whatever jam she could pull from the back of the fridge. She and Carol had a routine, after all.

It was a good thing they had going. Living together to pool resources while they both worked through grad school, alternating chore duties, monthly bar-hopping weekends. Everything about living with her best friend felt as natural as breathing if Darcy was honest with herself. The monotony of everyday life didn’t feel quite so monotonous when she was sharing it with someone like Carol. 

Except maybe she’d kind of messed everything up by sleeping with her.

Things weren’t _supposed_ to happen that way. It wasn’t even a bar crawl weekend, but Carol had had a particularly shitty week and was considering dropping one of her classes, so Darcy wanted to cheer her up. Tequila shots seemed like the right way to go, right?

Somewhere around the third one, the burst of lime juice on her tongue tasted more like courage and Carol was sitting there smiling at her with her eyes all bright. She was so pretty. Why didn’t Darcy ever tell her how pretty she was?

So she did. Loudly.

“Oh yeah?” Carol had laughed, leaning in close. “You think I’m pretty, Darcy?”

It felt like a challenge, one that worked past any hint of doubt or alcohol-tinged incoherence in her brain, and sent Darcy reeling across the table to grab her and kiss her.

Everything from there felt like a dream.

Not because Darcy didn’t remember it. She remembered every second of Carol’s mouth on her skin, her fingers pressed inside her, the way her lips shaped her name when she arched her back and cried it out for the rest of the building to hear. It was highly unlikely that she was ever going to forget any of it. No, it was just that having every single one of her illicit fantasies about her friend-slash-roomate come true felt impossible.

Her thighs ached, though, and she had woken up in Carol’s bed with a nest of blonde hair in her face, so she was pretty sure it was real.

Goose meowed at her feet and broke her out of a spiraling tangent of thoughts about tanned thighs wrapped around her head. Shit, she still had a mess to clean up. And a cat to feed. And breakfast to make.

“Alright, alright.” She reached down to scratch the cat between the ears before grabbing some paper towel to sop up her egg mess. “Me and you, Goosey. Breakfast. We can do this.”

The next batch turned out better and soon Darcy’s hands even stopped shaking. She piled two plates with eggs and sourdough toast and the rest of the bacon from their fridge. Goose whined and rubbed her chin on her ankles, so Darcy gave her some bacon from her plate to placate her. Or at least, that’s what she told herself. She was really just stalling for time, letting their food get cold while she tried to think of any way to wake Carol up that wasn’t going to be awkward.

Well, she could think of one way. But until they got everything sorted out, that was probably going to have to wait.

“Is that coffee?” Carol’s voice sounded from behind her, making Darcy jump.

“Shit!” She gulped in a breath and set their plates back down on the counter. “The sneaky feet are not appreciated this early in the morning, Danvers.”

The smile she received in return was small, but maybe she was just tired. Darcy hoped she was just tired. She looked more rumpled than usual, even though she’d thrown on a t-shirt and leggings. Her eyeliner was smudged and her hair was curled into a knot just under her right ear. She wanted to run her fingers through it and untangle it for her.

“You missed a crucial opportunity for a Vine reference,” Carol said, pouring both of them mugs of coffee. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“I didn’t make croissants, though.” 

“Another addition to my disappointment.”

Darcy squinted at her. She felt firmly situated in a pool of molasses, sticky and uncomfortable and unsure if moving her hands was going to sink her further into the mess. “Sorry. Any other disappointments I should know about?”

They locked eyes and god, yeah, there it was. That look from the bar. The one that had made Darcy close the distance between them and finally, _finally_ kiss her like her life depended on it.

“No, I’m feeling pretty satisfied.” Carol’s lips quirked, more smirk than anything, before her features shifted into something more determined and serious. “But we should probably have a conversation.”

Darcy’s mouth went dry. “Yeah, probably.”

“I owe you an apology, Darcy. What happened last night, it was…” She trailed off, her nose all scrunched up as she searched for the right descriptor, and Darcy’s stomach would have hit her kneecaps if she didn’t look so damn adorable while she did it.

“Don’t say mistake,” she blurted out. 

Carol’s eyes widened. “What? No!” 

Her mug thunked loudly on the counter when she set it down, which was about all Darcy could register over the _thank god thank god thank god_ that was echoing in her ears.

“It was incredible,” she continued, “but I kind of think I took advantage of you?”

“Wait, what?” It was Darcy’s turn for utter confusion. “But I’m the one who kissed you.”

Carol’s mouth was all screwed up like she was chewing on the inside of her cheek. It had taken Darcy almost a year to realize it was her friend’s only nervous habit. 

“Yeah, after a bunch of tequila.”

Oh. Oh, god, that made so much more sense. Darcy laughed and closed the distance between them.

“Okay, let me get it straight. You’re not upset about… all of, like, everything, right? You’re just upset because you think I was drunk and I otherwise wouldn’t have had sex with you?”

When Carol nodded, she practically shot to the ceiling with joy. Ruining their friendship was decidedly off the table, then. Minor miscommunication she could handle. 

“Yeah, no,” Darcy said, grabbing her hips to pull her in close. She had to tip her chin up a little to look in Carol’s eyes and she’d be lying if she said the height difference didn’t kind of do it for her. “I’ve been trying not to kiss you for months, dude. Since you moved in, basically.”

The smile was back. Carol’s hand slipped into her hair, cupping the back of her neck, and Darcy was having a hell of a time not just planting another one on her right then. Sunday breakfast be damned.

“And the tequila?”

“I wasn’t _drunk_. You should know, after all the bar hopping you make me do, it takes a lot more than three shots of tequila to get me loaded, Care.” Darcy grinned when Carol laughed. “But if you want me to, I can make sure I give you clear, explicit consent the next time we get naked together. Okay?”

“Okay.” Her fingers combed through Darcy’s hair, tugging lightly at her scalp and sending pinpricks of heat down her spine. “And if I said I wanted that naked time soon…?”

There was a hopeful lilt to her voice, a vulnerable edge mixed in with the rough, lusty suggestion. Packed inside was everything that Darcy needed to know about the ground they were standing on. Instead of the rough terrain she’d been mapping out in her head all morning, suddenly there was nothing but a clear path in front of her. Nothing had ever made more sense than Carol.

Darcy leaned up and kissed her, lingering to pull her teeth across her bottom lip, then pulled away with a cluck of her tongue.

“No way, José,” she sing-songed. “It’s Sunday and I wasted way too many eggs already to let these ones get cold.”

Carol grumbled, hinting that she might be in trouble for the tease. The hand that was in her hair pulled again, sharper this time, bringing her in for another biting kiss and solidifying the notion that she was in for it.

Okay, maybe they could just do breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but I'd love it if you'd go shower some love on Wheresarizona's fics as well! She has a lovely Carol/Darcy multichapter fic, [The One Where They Play Animal Crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523335/chapters/53820496) that she wrote for Femslash February and it deserves so much praise.


End file.
